


You Call Me a Gentleman

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [30]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, a little at least, because hugenay can be very... persuasive, you can call me the rare pair king
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Hugenay ist zurück in Rocky Beach und auf der Suche nach einem Handlanger.
Relationships: Victor Hugenay/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Call Me a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Gentleman by July Talk + Skinny/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/626458420642545664/gentleman-by-july-talk-maybe-that-just-screams)  
> [link zum song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhWXfyKWTfo)

Skinner Norris.

Hugenay erinnerte sich an ihn.

Bei seinem ersten Besuch in Rocky Beach hatte er sich des Jungen bedient, um einige der Papageien zu bekommen.

Es war leicht gewesen, ihn dazu zu bringen. Ein paar wohl gesetzte Worte, und er hätte fast alles für Hugenay getan.

Inzwischen war der Junge ein junger Mann geworden, und diesmal hatte Hugenay sich über ihn informiert, bevor er beschloss, ihn erneut für seine Zwecke einzuspannen.

Sohn reicher, aber abwesender Eltern; wiederholte Probleme mit seinem Vater; eine Vergangenheit voll Kleinkriminalität; Aufenthalt in einer Kadettenanstalt; vorbestraft. Der perfekte Handlanger.

Es war ein früher Sonntagmorgen, als Hugenay den Leihwagen in einer heruntergekommenen Ecke Rocky Beachs parkte.

In dem Block hinter ihm lag die Wohnung, in der Skinner offenbar zur Zeit lebte. Er würde es sicher nicht schätzen, um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, vermutete Hugenay, aber wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm das herzlich egal.

Doch dazu kam es gar nicht. Denn kaum war er aus dem Wagen gestiegen, fiel ihm eine Gestalt auf, die die Straße hinauf kam. Dem Gang nach zu urteilen, war die Person nicht ganz nüchtern, und bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte er das zu lang gewordene blonde Haar und die dürre Silhouette.

Das passte ja.

Skinner schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, war schon fast an ihm vorbei, als Hugenay um das Auto herum und ihm in den Weg trat.

Sofort blieb Skinner stehen, schien für einen Moment nicht sicher zu sein, ob er möglicherweise halluzinierte.

„Guten Morgen, Skinner“, grüßte Hugenay ihn.

„Monsieur Hugenay“, brachte Skinner überrascht hervor. Dann, mit einer Sekunde Verzögerung: „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Wollen wir das nicht in deiner Wohnung besprechen?“, gab Hugenay ihm einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Mit einem wenig eloquenten „Äh, klar, natürlich“ folgte Skinner dem implizierten Aufforderung, fischte einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Haustür auf.

Das Innere des Gebäudes war genauso heruntergekommen wie das Äußere, und nur mit Mühe konnte Hugenay sich daran hindern, ob des Geruchs das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Die Wohnung lag im dritten Stock, und war zumindest einigermaßen sauber. Sie roch nach Rauch, doch das nahm Hugenay kaum noch wahr.

Skinner lehnte sich an die Anrichte in der Küche, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er ohne Hilfe stehen bleiben würde.

Hugenay ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, ihn in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Das schwarze T-Shirt, das der Junge trug, hätte genauso gut aufgemalt sein können und war weit ausgeschnitten, die Jeans war eng und saß tief auf den schmalen Hüften. Zwei silberne Halsketten, ein Ohrstecker und etwas Kajal vervollständigten das Bild. Er sah, schlicht gesagt, aus wie eine Schlampe.

Nun, Hugenay war nicht furchtbar überrascht davon, und er hatte auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Er nahm auf einem der Küchenstühle Platz, wobei ihm nicht entging, wie Skinners Augen ihm folgten.

Mit wenigen Worten umriss er sein Anliegen.

Der Junge lauschte schweigend, nickte gelegentlich, und als Hugenay geendet hatte, grinste er.

„Bin dabei“, erklärte er sofort, „Monsieur.“

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hugenays Gesicht. „Das freut mich, Skinner“, erwiderte er sanft, und Skinner begann beinahe zu strahlen.

Hugenay hatte so eine Ahnung gehabt.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage trafen sie alle Vorbereitungen für den Einbruch. Skinner stellte sich gar nicht so schlecht dabei an, und sog jedes Wort des Lobes auf, das Hugenay ihm anbot. Es war so leicht, ihn zu beeinflussen.

Hugenay war sich bewusst, wie der Junge ihn ansah, doch zunächst tat er nichts mit diesem Wissen.

Erst am Abend vor dem geplanten Diebstahl, am Abend bevor er Kalifornien wieder verlassen würde, machte Hugenay den entscheidenden Schritt.

Die Vorlage, die ihm gegeben wurde, war zu verlockend, um sie auszuschlagen.

Er hatte Skinner in sein Hotelzimmer bestellt, und während er noch im Bad war, hörte er Skinner nebenan telefonieren.

Die meiste Zeit drangen nur unartikulierte Laute durch die dünne Tür, doch dann erklärte der Junge: „Er ist ein Gentleman, okay? Ein richtiger Gentleman.“

Hugenay musste lächeln. Er wartete geduldig, bis die Geräuschkulisse den Schluss zuließ, dass Skinner aufgelegt hatte.

Dann trat er zurück in den Raum.

„Ein Gentleman, ja?“, wiederholte er leise das Gehörte.

Skinner zuckte ein wenig zusammen, senkte den Blick. „Sind Sie doch“, murmelte er.

Mit zwei Schritten war Hugenay direkt vor ihm. Obwohl sie etwa gleich groß waren, gelang es ihm mühelos, auf Skinner herab zu sehen.

„Bin ich das?“, raunte er ihm zu, die Stimme gesenkt, und konnte beobachten, wie Skinner verstand, in welche Richtung die Sache sich zu entwickeln begann.

Er senkte den Kopf ein wenig tiefer, und das war alles, was Hugenay an Antwort benötigte.

„Auf die Knie, Skinner“, befahl er sanft, und ohne ein Zögern befolgte Skinner die Anweisung.


End file.
